Old times, new faces
by ssllww
Summary: Story from the OOTP to past DH (I don't want to kill them off- that's the only major change I will probably make) I'm awful at writing summaries so apologies for this. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling et. Please review too :)


**Hello, I decided to delete my other Remus/Tonks story as I felt that it was moving too quickly. Hopefully this one will have their relationship moving at a slower, more believable pace but I won't dilly-dally on stories that don't have much of a affect on either party. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Tonks' POV

It seemed to just be an ordinary day at the ministry, the Daily Prophet's headlines was focusing on Dumbledore and Harry Potter yet again. 'Lies' was the headline faces flashed up of Dumbledore and Potter, I felt a sense of pity for them. Dumbledore, whilst I was at Hogwarts, seemed like the person who would not cause a stir without proof. I sighed, I had no idea which way was right. Everyone had noticed small changes over the past few weeks, those who supported Potter were carefully doubted and everyone kept quiet about the unexplained absences.  
"Careful!" Exclaimed Kingsley as I bumped into him as I headed towards the lift, I mumbled an apology half-heartedly. Everyone in the Auror department was used to ne tripping or walking into someone so I didn't feel the need to constantly apologise, mainly due to Moody's grumblings about constant vigilance, not constant apologies.

They reached the Auror department she noticed a large stack of paperwork still on my desk from the previous shift. I sighed, when careers were advertised at Hogwarts they said nothing about the paperwork that needed to be completed and I hate it. I sat down at my desk, I moved the stack to the side of my desk and placed my feet where the pile had been. I sat back and closed my eyes. I hate mornings, I hate getting up.  
"Tonks." I jerked awake, Kingsley was walking towards me, looking at me in a rather disapproving manner.  
"Hmm?" I asked, picking up a file in an attempt to look busy.  
"Not fooled." He spoke and smiled as he reached my desk. I liked Kingsley, he always looked so laid- back and was amazing at his job, and I always felt safe with him and Moody in training. "Look, at the end of the day will you come into my office, we need to." He paused, "discuss something." he finished after a moments contemplation,  
"Invitation for an office romance?" I joked, in full knowledge that he was married. He shook his head but smiled all the same, "Your office, end of shift." I confirmed, "See you then." Great, I thought, what have I done this time. At least I couldn't be in too serious trouble or it would be in Scrimgeour's office. He scared me, not of his abilities but that he rarely smiled and always spoke condescendingly.

I got through the day with no action happening so at least I cleared the paperwork from my desk. I looked at my watch, end of shift. I smiled, looking forward to go to my parents for dinner, we always did that on Fridays, it was the only way to stop them moaning that they hardly saw me and it meant free food. Then I remembered, the conversation with Kingsely, I sat and got up walking toward Kingsely's door. He opened it before I knocked,  
"Come with me." He spoke and led me out of the office. He took me to a secluded corridor, "Change your appearance."  
"I don't like men who tell me to do that." I smiled, he didn't return the smile. I closed my eyes, and concentrated, my hair lengthened and went from pink to blonde, my eyes turned from their brown to blue, and I made my cheekbones less defined and made my nose and lips slightly larger.  
"That's better, now put your arm in mine, we need to go." And as I did I prepared for him to apparate, at which he promptly did. We arrived in a small alleyway. I expected us to move but he stayed there. "Tonks, I need to know. Do you believe the Daily Prophet?" He noticed my reluctance to reply, "I'm guessing that you aren't entirely convinced."  
"I think there's a lot occurring that the ministry aren't explaining, and I don't believe Dumbledore would say something which would provoke such a strong reaction if there was no proof." He nodded,  
"Good. Come with me." He made his way out of the alleyway and we walked in towards a square, "Your parents have been informed that you are not going to theirs tonight."  
"Why?" I asked hesitantly,  
"Not now." He replied and I knew no more questions were to be asked. He stopped outside houses 11 and 13, and handed me a scrap of paper which read '12 Grimmauld Place', "Memorise." He ordered. As I did, I noticed numbers 11 and 13 drifting apart and another house came into view, it looked similar but narrower. I stared, Kingsely walked towards it and I followed. He opened the door and held it open for me. I walked through, "Right to the end." He instructed, the hall was so dark, and something caught my foot, a loud thud and then a screaming from above  
'FILTHY HALFBLOOD! TRAITOR TO THE FAMILY! GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME! TRAITOR!" A sound of feet moving upstairs and then a sound of charms being muttered and the noise stopped. A hand appeared in front of me, it wasn't Kingsely's, but it was still warm and welcoming,  
"Quite an entrance." The voice spoke, it was recognisable but I couldn't place it. I got up and before I saw their face they turned and continued along the hall. As I followed, being careful where to put my feet, I became aware of hushed voices in the room in front. I walked through the door and the brightness struck me,  
"Ah Nymphadora." A voice growled. It was Moody. I looked around the room and smiled, so many people I recognised, Moody and the Weasley's, and then someone caught my eye. I reached for my wand,  
"Expelliarmus." Kingsely spoke, noticing my move and my wand flung out of my hand.  
"No way to greet your cousin and the person who helped you up." Spoke the recognisable voice. Sirius Black. I strode towards him,  
"You!" I shouted, pinning him against the wall, he didn't fight back. I became aware of my hair changing to a fiery red as I heard gasps. I know I had been told of his innocence by Moody, that wasn't what I was angry at, "My mother adored you and you led her to believe you…" I couldn't say the word murderer. Kingsley, Moody and Mr Weasley moved towards her.  
"Let her." Sirius spoke, "I deserve it."  
"You let me believe Sirius, I hated you. I hated that we shared the same blood. I hated you as much as the rest of our stupid family." And with that years of anger escaped and I couldn't help but fall against him crying. He held me there stroking my back. A few minutes later I composed myself and pulled away from his grip. Moody stared at me, disapprovingly because I had showed human emotion, or in his view weakness, "Oh go and clean your eye." I retorted. Everyone stood expecting me to get comments from Moody but I knew he wouldn't, I could always get away with those comments. As I walked away, my hair returned to its pink. I smiled at the Weasley's, the two twins were there. Was it Fred and, oh what was the other one? Oh George, I remembered. Their daughter was there as well, and another son. I closed my eyes in attempt to remember their names, nothing. Molly broke the silence,  
"Right children, go upstairs dinner will be in an hour, we need a meeting." All four children looked disapprovingly,  
"Do as your mother says." Spoke Arthur and they all grudgingly left.

* * *

 **So thats the first chapter, please review etc. :)**


End file.
